defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Hutch
Ray Hutch Ray Hutch or Rhago Rathraki is a thug and one of the oldest veterans of The Forlorn Cartel. He is known for being aggresive for most. But also a very laid back person. You might spot him in the shady parts of Stormwind, mostly in the Dwarven District. Details: *'Name:' Ray Hutch (Tanarisi Name: Rhago Rathraki) *'Age:' 33 *'Height:' 198cm *'Weight:' 115kg *'Body Type:' Ray is very rugged and muscular *'Face Type:' Small scars all over his face and he is missing his right eye *'Complexion:' Dark skinned. *'Eyes:' Brown. *'Hair:' Long black hair *'Clothing Style: '''Leather / Plate armor, varies in colour History Ray grew up on in Tanaris. Born inside one of the Tanarisi Tribes. He has been trained to fight from a very early age and was given a lot more attention during his training since he was born under Warrior's omens. On a later date he was traveling with a part of his tribe, fetching supplies. When they were attacked and his mother brutally murdered. He later on was saved by a mercenary working for the Goblins in the nearby Goblin town of Gadgetzan. From there he ventured off to Westfall, as the mercenary who saved him could not understand his tongue. So he took him to his brithplace, Westfall. And so, he was put in the care of a small orphanage in Westfall, he soon started to learn Common and dominated the other kids. After he left, he immeaditely chose the path of an outlaw and renegade, until he found his place in the Company that is. But before he found his place in the Company, Ray was betting heavily on Gladiator fights back in Tanaris. After he got himself in a huge debt, he was captured and made a slave, forced to fight in the Arena himself after six months of training with the other slaves. Ray gained the title of an Champion after his second year, making a name for himself as the "Butcher of the Arena" by the crowd. After his sixth year of slavery, Ray was freed. Soon crossing the sea and piling up his wealth and name once again. The Forlorn Cartel Later on he joined a criminal organization known as The Forlorn Cartel, and became one of it's top fighters. Ray became known inside the "Company" as a man who would always get the job done. He is one of the Cartel's most oldest members. During his earlier years he used to run a lot of illegal business like racketeering, mugging and smuggling. These days he is the "Fist" of the Company. Family & Friends Father: Rograth Rathraki - ''Deceased Mother: Nadena Rathraki - Deceased Uncle: Kharko Rathraki - Deceased Former Wife: Aurelia - Deceased Son(s): Rino Rathraki - Missing 4 Bastard sons - Unknown Tydrin - Deceased Thaqib Al'Hamdan - Deceased Cornley Vermondil - Alive Ezlbag Bigsprocket - Deceased Bill Sibelius - Missing Ahlexus Sparrow - Alive Fareed Al'Dharim - Deceased Feydor Emelianenko (I think?) - Alive Quinian Timmens - Alive Zalissa Sparrowsong - Alive Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Rogues